User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 115 - Hurl and Go Seek
Episode 115: Hurl and Go Seek Premise: The teams are merged, and the contestants get food-poisoning after a late night eating challenge. Things completely fall apart for Dave and Sky, leaving Dave heartbroken. Challenge: Be the first to finish a Juggy Chunk (pre-challenge), and Hide and Seek (away from Sugar) Winner(s): Sugar and Jasmine Eliminated: Dave, for voting himself off My Favorite Part: "Sugar, stop talking forever!" This is the first dud of this season, at least for me. I didn't want to believe that there could be a dud in this season, but honestly, this is not a good episode at all. Let's talk about the challenge first. Not only is the challenge boring, but it's very mean-spirited and uncomfortable to watch. We've seen gross eating challenges before in Brunch of Disgustingness, Chinese Fake-Out, and Eat, Puke, and Be Wary, but never to the extent where the contestants get food poisoning. Here, most of the contestants turn pale and zombie-like and there's a whole bunch of barfing. Not to mention that they have to get their stomachs pumped in the end. The fact that this happens is really off-putting and you can't help but feel very sorry for the contestants and disturbed about what they have to go through. Now, let's talk about another terrible aspect of this episode: Dave. Dave was a huge pain to watch. A good chunk of this episode is spent with him crying, trying way too desperately to win over Sky, and going insane. This guy doesn't even act like a teen. He acts like a freaking kindergartener. No, not a kindgergartener, a TODDLER! Not even a toddler. An INFANT! Ugh, his crying is extremely grating to the ears. He is basically Spongebob in A Day Without Tears. We also get a needlessly long scene of Chris tormenting Dave about his break-up, which makes things even worse. I actually thought that Chris was actually better here than he was in Revenge of the Island and All-Stars. But no. That scene landed him back to square one. And there's also that really stupid scene of Dave howling like a wolf and more scenes of him moaning and groaning about not getting together with Sky. Sky is understandably annoyed by him, but never tells him the "but". I wish she could have told him sooner, because it leads to a really irritating turn of events in the finale. But we'll get there. Oh man, we'll get there. Now, let's talk about the things that I liked that prevented this episode from being abysmal. I really loved the way Jasmine and Shawn made up. It's really sweet and shows how much of a heart Shawn has. And the part when Jasmine kisses his cheek was adorable <3. I also liked Sugar singing the Juggy Chunks jingle, getting irritated at Chris for not having more Juggy Chunks, and her idea for her own reality show (That's Nothin': She tells people to suck it up when discussing their problems!). I'd watch that! And I also liked the way Max says 'wonky' and when Sugar poked Dave's eye as a way of tagging him out. But aside from those things, this episode has a lot of problems and it's really not that interesting in the slightest. Category:Blog posts